


What is left of Hawkeye ?

by Mirari7



Series: What is left ? [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Fatherhood, Grief/Mourning, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirari7/pseuds/Mirari7
Summary: Clint Barton had a good life. He had wife, children and home. He was a husband and father. But then... a snap. He lost everything. His name is Ronin now.





	What is left of Hawkeye ?

Most people can't say which day of their lives is a most happiest. Clint has to admit that he is one of them. Because how can you pick from so much memories. 

For example a day of his wedding, Laura was a sweetest bride, so beautiful in those white dress. She was reason why he become a stabil. He can't even imagine what he would do without her. Probably die alone and not knowing what is a love. She showed him this. Their life together in their farm was so easy. Easy as breathing. 

Then their son came into their lives. Cooper. He didn't think he could love a any child or be a good a dad, but with crying baby in his arms gazing up at him with his big blue eyes, he couldn't help but fall in love. In that moment he was crying. He was dad. Not agent, no assassin or a killer. Dad. Ready to fight for his son. Ready play with him, teach him and be there for him every time Cooper will need. He would protect him from everything in this world.

Few years later came a Lila. Most beautiful little girl. She looked just like her mother. Perfect little princess with overprotectived daddy. And yes, maybe he had prepared many arrows for her future boyfriend. Just in case.

And finally - Nathaniel Pietro Barton. Or little traitor as Natasha sometimes called him. Not like she actually meant it. It was pretty funny. Really. Little Nat truly loved his auntie. Just like all his children. And Natasha loved them. And no matter how much or how many times was a real world in the danger or broken, Clint's little world was always untouched. And his. His wife and his children. They needed him but what was a important he needed them. He lived for his love and his babies. Because - who could he be without them ? 

And memories and happy days had been coming. Early waking up on Christmas, celebrating a birthdays, learning to cycling, kids's happy faces and Laura's kisses... Well but nothing can stay perfect, right ? Not in this cruel space. This is space of insane gods and infinity stones.

And then... it's everything about seconds. You can cry and pray but that won't change a thing. No one will return. And when it comes down, you still want hold it together, but you can't. No matter how much you are trying, everything is disapearing. It's exactly like holding on a ashes in your hands. Begging him for a rebirth, kissing what is left from yours loved ones. Crying and begging any god crueal or not to do something. But no matter how hard you squeezze, it all departs away.

You ask what is left ?

 

Just guy with arrows and no family. 

("Laura...Please...No..No!... No babies... Please... My children...") 

With ashes slipping throught his fingers and lot of revenge in his heart.

("Please not them... Take me! TAKE ME! Not them..")

His name is Ronin.

("Laura...Cooper...Lila...Nathaniel... P..Please...")

He is Avenger.


End file.
